It is common practice to feed cattle on hay in a feed yard. The hay, commonly supplied in large round bales, as loose hay or in square bales, is usually delivered to the yard in quantities that allow the cattle to eat continuously and to waste excess feed. Considerable labor is expended in moving hay from a storage site away from the animals to the feed yard.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a novel system and system components for controlling the feeding of animals in a feed yard so as significantly to reduce the labor time from that involved with conventional feeding techniques.